


'E' is for Eli

by EnchantedFan4Life



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedFan4Life/pseuds/EnchantedFan4Life
Summary: This one shot fan fic takes place the night after Eli and Lani exchange Valentine’s Day gifts.





	'E' is for Eli

“You know, I can’t thank you enough for finding The Mynah Birds record for me,” Eli said as he and Lani entered his room together. They both worked 12 hours straight so Lani suggested they come to his place for a quiet dinner at home and a movie. They’d go out another time to really celebrate Valentine's Day. 

“And you didn’t do so bad yourself with those symphony tickets,” Lani said and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now go down to the kitchen and whip us up something. I’ll be waiting here for you.”

“Yes, maam,” Eli said lowering his mouth to hers.

“Food first,” Lani said then pulled away from him laughing before he could kiss her. She jumped on his bed and reached for the remote.

“And do not go to sleep,” Eli warned pointing a finger at her.

“Trust me sleep is the last thing on my mind,” Lani bit her lip playfully.

Eli went down to the kitchen, made sandwiches and grabbed a nice bottle of wine. He went back to the room fully expecting Lani to be under the covers fast asleep. He balanced the tray and opened the door. The sight that greeted him almost caused the loaded tray to go clattering to the floor. On his bed with the covers pulled back lay Lani wide awake, wearing absolutely nothing at all. She was on her stomach, propped up on one elbow. “I think you better close the door before your neighbors get an eyeful,” she quipped.

Eli came in, kicked the door shut behind him and found a place to set the tray before turning back to the gorgeous creature in his bed. He stood for a few seconds transfixed. Lani was model slim with the creamiest softest skin he’d ever felt in his life. A pretty face with full lips, big brown eyes and a perky little chin. She looked so good to him, he felt something akin to a stab in his heart. Cupid’s arrow. 

“I have one more gift to give you for Valentine's Day,” Lani said swinging her long auburn hair out of her face. She wiggled her fingers at him as if waving. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Eli said licking his lips. 

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about do you?”

“As they say, talk is overrated,” Eli said pulling off his clothes. Two seconds later he was naked, in the bed and turning Lani from her stomach onto her back. 

“You are,” he said running his lips down her throat, “the most entrancing, beautiful, captivating, fascinating…”

“I thought you said talk was overrated,” Lani laughed. His beard tickled as the hairs brushed softly against her smooth skin.

“Depends on the subject,” Eli was nuzzling in between her breasts before capturing one of her nipples in his mouth causing it to pucker and harden as he ran his tongue over the peak back and forth, then around in a slow sensuous circle. 

Lani gasped, “Oh, Eli,” then she groaned as he switched to her other breast enclosing her in the damp heat of his mouth. She held onto the back of his neck and arched into him as he continued to use his lips and tongue to stimulate the sensitive flesh. Suddenly he pulled away from her and Lani stared up at him, her eyes bright with puzzlement. He slowly raised a seductive eyebrow in response to her silent question, before easing down between her legs, spreading them open wide. 

“Eli, turn off the lights,” Lani begged. Her eyes were shut tight. This was only their third time together, so Eli understood Lani was probably still somewhat shy, but there was no way he was moving from his current position, staring straight into her moist center as her folds opened up before him one by one. A beautiful sight. She’d have to get used to him at some point. He wanted to see and kiss her everywhere. Noplace off limits.

“Can’t. Too busy,” he said as he moved closer engulfing her entirely in his open mouth, his tongue whipping at her succulent pink folds, searching for and finding the protruding erect button nestled inside her swollen lips. Eli latched on sucking it into his mouth. Taken by surprise, Lani attempted to buck away from him, gripping his shoulders. Eli held her thighs open decelerating his attack reminding himself to not overwhelm her. He forced himself to go slow, teasing only to retreat then tease again over and over until he built up a steady rhythm. Lani’s hips began rising from the bed to meet the deep thrusts of his probing tongue. He felt her orgasm peak and recede, but he did not stop until she was writhing and moaning in a fit of sensuous bliss again and then again. 

Oh she was so ready, syrupy sweetness was literally running down her thighs. Eli gave her one parting kiss before leaning back on his haunches. Now, he could unleash the beast. He was going to plow so deeply inside of her, he’d find the spot that would have her screaming out his name as he hit it again and again. While on his knees, he desperately looked for one of the condoms Lani had so thoughtfully placed on the bed. Before he could find one, he felt Lani’s hand wrap firmly around the base of his shaft. He glanced down to see her tongue snake out to lick the moisture from the tip. “Mmmm,” she said before taking him fully into her hot wet mouth. She sucked hungrily at him making slurping noises that filled the room. 

Lani glanced up to see the shocked expression on Eli’s face. If her mouth wasn’t so full of his deliciousness, she would have smiled. Eli obviously liked to be in control. He wanted her to just lay there and receive, but an impulse that came out of nowhere had her turning the tables on him.

“Lani,” Eli rasped through gritted teeth. “If you keep this up, I’m going to…” he moaned as Lani began to move her soft tongue against him, massaging him, circling him, driving him mad. His entire length now was so wet with her saliva, her hand was making squishing noises as she continued to jerk him off. This was the hardest he’d ever been in his life. There was no way he could last much longer. 

The sensation of Eli filling her mouth combined with his protests and groans of pleasure aroused Lani to a point where she could feel the building of yet another orgasm as her internal muscles churned, clenched and convulsed. She wanted Eli to enter her so badly. But now drunk with power, she could not let him go. She grabbed onto his buttocks, digging in with her nails as she took him deeper into her mouth.

“Lani, baby I’m coming. Should we stop?” Eli’s voice was almost desperate. 

_Silly question_. Lani moved her hands from his butt to his balls massaging them, milking them in her palms. 

“Aaaarghhh,” Eli growled in frustration trying to hold back as he grabbed fistfuls of Lani’s hair. Hollowing her cheeks, she increased the amount of suction drawing his orgasm from him, sliding her wet lips back and forth until she felt the first spurt against her throat. Then there was another and another. Lani pulled back a little allowing his ejaculation to fill her mouth before she swallowed and swallowed again. Eli tried to pull away, but she grabbed his butt, holding him hostage to the pleasure. Finally giving in to Lani completely, Eli let go until he was spent. When she was satisfied, Lani released him and Eli collapsed sideways onto the bed trying to catch his breath.

“Oh, look, I missed a spot,” Lani took his length into her hand and stuck out her tongue. Eli reached down and drug her up to him so that she was sprawled on his chest.

“What are you trying to do kill me?” Eli said before he drew her mouth to his. They kissed for a long time their tongues tangling together. She ground her hips against his until she felt another erection developing.

Straddling Eli’s chiseled waist, Lani sat up. “Before we commence with what is it round two...no round three...I have to show you something.” She held up her wrist displaying a thin silver chain with a small rectangular plate where a tiny letter “E” was engraved. “I had this on when you first came in, but I don’t think you noticed.”

“No, I didn’t,” he sat up, examining the bracelet. “It’s beautiful babe, thank you.”

“I was going to give it to you, but I think I’ll keep it as a reminder that I own this fine ass.” She smacked his flanks playfully with an open hand. 

“Oh you think so?” Eli said a smile spreading across his face.

“I know so,” Lani leaned down to gently nibble on his bottom lip. “You were just screaming for somebody to help you.

“I was not screaming.” Eli was laughing as he felt around on the bed until his hand landed on a packaged condom. In a flash, he lifted Lani and had her flat on her back again with him on top. “But I can guarantee this. In a few minutes, you will be.”

The End


End file.
